Zachary GriffinStrider: Adventures From Ravenwood
by classy24
Summary: Emma Iceheart and Zachary Griffinstrider have been friends since kindergarten. they have grown up together, but when their best friend, Nicole Ghosthunter is kidnapped, what can they do? Who can they turn to? And will they still be friends?


I had just started level 35 in my training. Now completed, I now move onto my training for the thirty-sixth course of my lesson. The lesson of friendship. You never kow who you can trust, or for how long until they finally stab you in the back. Emma wasn't like that. Emma Iceheart. We met on the first day of kindergarten, just little kids. Strangers to each other. Then she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey", I didn't hear her at first, but then her voice rang again. "Hey, wanna be friends", she she said quietly. "Sure"! I replied in a loudish sort of whisper. And we have been friends ever since. She is one who I know will not betray me unless absolutely necessary. She is my best friend and nobody can take that away from us. She now at level fifty two in her training ( I did start before her, but I had to quit for almost 2 years... I was framed for a crime as my last friend betrayed me... The darkest day in my life. The day I was almost kicked out for good for summoning death magic I had not even heard of, yet I of all people was framed for it, using a magic as old as time itself. I was summoned back to Ravenwood to find that they had found that it was not me, but Melanie Mythspear. She had been the one who had lied, one of my most needed allies... Of course, I tried to tell them that, but she cast an appearance spell on the seer, framing me for the crime.

My life training is just commencing, I realized. No 2 years alone away from my home in Ravenwood could've trained me enough for this moment I was in. Good thing i had my good friend, Emma Iceheart by my side, without her I would've had no one. Alaura Redflame was gone, and I hadn't been seeing her, and Jason Silverleaf had Disappeared completely... What had happened to my friends? I had a tough time trying to get past Marleybone, help the defenseless people. I was getting most tired of these stupid giant spiders! I mean, I have arachnaphobia for Pete's sake! Not to mention, they are life just as I am, so I had hardly any effect. Emma delivered the final blow with her ice giant spell. She is good, too good I think to myself sometimes, I guess that's why she's a higher level than me.

We ran to each other after the battle, and she hugged me in congratulations. We split up the bounty, I gave Emma the rebirth treasure card I had gotten from our battle. She deserved it, she is the best ice wizard ever and she has few healing spells in her deck. She has the pixie card, worth 400 to herself, and a sprite spell that gives her about 35 healing per round, and I'm not sure if she has minor blessing or not. My ninja pig pet bowed respectfully down to her ice colossus. Her colossus simply noded it's head politely out of respect. "Need anymore quest help before I head off?", Said Emma. "No", I replied, "I should be good for now, till Ambrose decides he wants me to have another stupid test." We both laughed at that. "Hey, we should totes have a party for this! Another major henchman down. Just a few more and marleybone should be safe!" Said Emma. "No, I just have enough to still go. Maybe after the second to last is defeated, but not right now, too soon." I replied. "Well, hey Nicole's finally back, wanna go say hi?" She said. "Yeah!", I said "I haven't seen her in years!" So we went to our friend Nicole's house. Nicole Ghosthunter. Friends since the 3rd grade and love her to death. (And I didn't think about this before I said that, but in real life, she is a death wizard lol) We all said, "Hi", and our "How you doings?"

And we just sat and talked in her home and she showed us around, and as she did, black.

I felt an icy cold pressure shaking me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get off of me! Get off! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I accedentally summoned an imp on Emma. "Dude!" She cried in pain. "Oh my gosh! Emma!" I ran over to her and it just made her weaker, but she did have a mark. "Oh my gosh, okay?!" " I would be better if I wasn't blasted like the crook who messed up Nicole's house should have been!" There was no sign of her. Something was definitely wrong here... Someone just messed with a life wizard, and you don't do that kind of crap! We maybe nature lovers, but if you mess with us you're dead! Whoever took Nicole was about to get a major beat down! "Nicole?! Nicole!" At that point I didn't care. Someone took my best friend. Nobody does that, ESPECIALLY to me. You just messed with the two wizards you shouldn't have. This criminal will pay. Whoever they are... I have to train. Train hard...

Emma and I had to find out what we had to do. But, where to start? We hadn't even known who took Nicole... I felt so helpless, I couldn't even think of the torture she was going through right now. Was she? Certainly so, a kidnapper does not do so for no reason! Oh, universe, why do you hate me so? I just wish I had some sort of clue! Although, I did get a note from headmaster Ambrose in the mail telling me about some trouble in Marleybone. Again... "Great." I thought. "More distractions." I was about to take the world gate to Marleybone, and a dark figure moved around, thinking it was a pet I forgot to put in my backpack, I instinctively followed it. It popped out of nowhere. I screamed, nobody heard me , obviously. I took my large wand, and used my ice/life symbol to teleport to Emma. I had just made a big mistake. She too was being attacked, and we both were about to be attacked...

I did the only thing I knew to do... I waved my wand and summoned a battle. The shadowy figure went to the other side, and I saw its health, and mine. And... Emma's?! She had hardly anymore life. I cast minor blessing on her, and she woke up instantly. The figure passed, and I got another pip. So did it. I cast sprite on Emma, and instantly, she got 2 power pips on her ring and she woke up. "What did you get us into?!" Cried Emma. "I got us a chance to save our lives!" I said. "So quit "So quit your yapping and get to spell casting!" I screamed. I immediately passed to save some pips. I had to for three other turns. I had enough and Emma was down to one energy, so I cast satyr on her and it healed her 860 health. Good. I thought. Now she should be able to heal herself. We fought until she finally used, frost beetle. It was over. The shadowy figure with the glowing yellow eyes were gone. For now... Emma slapped me after the battle. "You brought that thing to my home?!" She screamed. " No! What do you think I am?" I replied, "an idiot? That was there when I got here! Jerk!"

Sorry This Was Such A Short Chapter!

Check out my friend's tmnt story and watch for her installment of "Magical Adventures!"


End file.
